


Players Gonna Play, Play, Play, Play, Play

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [129]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A big ole pile of sin for Ezzy's birthday, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come celebrate Ezzydean on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Players Gonna Play, Play, Play, Play, Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzzyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/gifts).



11-20-15  
Prompt:   
Pairing: KuroOiSuga  
Rating: Explicit  
  
It was a chilly Tuesday afternoon when Sugawara Koushi and Oikawa Tooru finally broke Kuroo Tetsurou.  
  
Koushi arrived at his apartment after classes exhausted and cold, his feet soaked from stepping in too many puddles on the way home and his head pounding from the tension headache that had been there when he first woke up that morning. He was not looking forward to whatever nonsense his roommates were sure to be up to when he arrived. It wasn’t like Kuroo and Oikawa were _bad_ roommates, necessarily. They were just a little too rambunctious and a little too good-looking for their own good sometimes. So when he opened the door to the sight of Kuroo asleep on the floor and Oikawa curled on the couch with his hair pulled back and a pile of books and papers spread out around him, Koushi couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. Oikawa looked up at the noise and a bright grin cracked across his face.  
  
“Kou-chan!” he cried, clambering to his feet. “You’re home!” Koushi felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
“I’m home,” he said softly, letting Oikawa sweep him into a hug.  
  
“You sound tired,” Oikawa said. He kept one arm wrapped tight around Koushi’s shoulders as he steered him into the living room. “Sit. I’ll make you some tea.” He flounced off to the kitchen and for a moment the apartment was quiet. Koushi snuggled back into the couch with a content sigh, watching the way the afternoon sun glinted in Kuroo’s hair.  
  
“How does he do that?” he asked when Oikawa returned with a pair of mugs and sat next to him. “Sleep anywhere like that, I mean.”  
  
“Tetsu-chan has never slept well at night, so he takes all the naps he can,” Oikawa answered. “Ken-chan told me it’s because he lays awake at night worrying.”  
  
“Ken-chan?” Koushi repeated. “Kozume?”  
  
“Mhmm. It’s actually pretty cute how worried he gets over Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa said. “He also gave me a list of foods he can’t have, and told me how to make sure he’s sleeping and eating properly.” Koushi chuckled.  
  
“They’re best friends,” he said. “You’d do the same for Iwaizumi.”  
  
“Iwa-chan takes care of himself,” Oikawa pointed out. “And I know for a fact that he lectured both you and Tetsu-chan about me already.” Koushi hummed.  
  
“He did,” he admitted. “Not that it did any good. You still stay up too late.”  
  
“Yeah, but you still love me,” Oikawa said flippantly. Koushi hummed again and leaned into Oikawa’s side.   
  
“I do,” he murmured. Oikawa snorted and wrapped an arm around Koushi’s shoulder.  
  
“He has been sleeping for an awfully long time,” Oikawa droned. Koushi recognized the edge of mischief in that tone and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.   
  
“We should punish him,” Koushi hummed. “For being so lazy.”  
  
“Honestly, he’s got two incredibly gorgeous boyfriends,” Oikawa agreed. “But he’d rather take a nap than be with us.” Koushi laughed and leaned up to kiss Oikawa, who let out a dramatic moan. Koushi snorted and had to pull back so he could laugh. Oikawa scowled at him and snatched his mug away, setting both on the coffee table so that he could plant his hands on Koushi’s shoulders and push him onto his back. He crawled over Koushi, bracing his hands on either side of his head, and stared down at him.  
  
“Kou-chan,” he murmured and Koushi’s mouth went dry.  
  
“Tooru,” he answered, shifting under Oikawa. He slid a foot toward his torso, pushing his knee up and into Oikawa’s groin in the process. Oikawa groaned and pressed down against him, using the momentum to lower himself into a searing kiss. Koushi made a soft noise in the back of his throat, fisting his hands in Oikawa’s hair. That seemed to only spur him on as he started to grind against Koushi’s leg and lifted one hand to fumble with the buttons of Koushi’s shirt. Koushi pushed them both up into a sitting position so that he could tug both their shirts off. He discarded his pants as well and climbed into Oikawa’s lap.  
  
“Fuck, Kou-chan,” Oikawa groaned. “You look so good like this.” Koushi moaned at the praise and thrust his hips down against Oikawa’s.   
  
“How far do you think we can get before he wakes up?” he whispered, letting his lips brush against Oikawa’s ear.  
  
“I don’t know,” Oikawa hissed, “but I’m excited to find out.”  
  
“You’re excited about something,” Koushi agreed, working his hand into Oikawa’s pants. He cut off any retort by wrapping his fingers around Oikawa’s cock and stroking slowly. Oikawa rolled his eyes and cupped Koushi’s ass through his briefs.  
  
“Get on your hands and knees,” he said. Koushi suppressed a shudder at the low tone of Oikawa’s voice and did as he was told. Oikawa got on his knees behind him and pulled his briefs down in one swift movement. He kneaded the flesh of Koushi’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart and leaning in to blow hot and wet across his entrance. He trailed the tip of his tongue from Koushi’s balls all the way to the base of his spine, making Koushi shudder and whimper against the arm of the couch.  
  
“Get on with it, Tooru,” Koushi whined, pressing his hips back against Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa laughed and sunk his teeth into the joint of Koushi’s ass and thigh. “Shit,” Koushi hissed, bucking wildly.  
  
“I’ve barely even touched you, Kou-chan,” Oikawa crooned. He glided his lips across Koushi’s ass, never pausing long enough to give Koushi what he needed. “Are you that desperate?”  
  
Koushi swallowed his retort - and his tongue - when Oikawa leaned in and licked a long stripe against his entrance. He keened and pushed his hips back as Oikawa licked inside, pressing in deep while kneading at Koushi’s hips.   
  
“Fuck, Tooru-” Koushi gasped. Oikawa hummed, twirling his tongue obscenely inside Koushi. He would have laughed if it hadn’t been so damn good. Oikawa raked his nails down Koushi’s ass and thighs and Koushi moaned louder.  
  
That was what did it. Kuroo stirred with a groan, rising from his place on the floor like the monster from an overly-dramatic horror movie. When he reached his knees and turned with bleary eyes to look at the couch, both Koushi and Oikawa were frozen, staring at him. Oikawa still had his tongue in Koushi’s ass.  
  
“Wha-” Kuroo mumbled, blinking slowly. Koushi could see the change in his eyes when he processed what was happening and couldn’t keep himself from giggling.  
  
“Tooru,” he whispered. Oikawa hummed and leaned his chin on the base of Koushi’s spine. “Tooru, he’s going to kill us.” Oikawa hummed again.  
  
In a wild flurry of movement Kuroo launched himself at the couch and Oikawa scooped Koushi up in his arms and ran down the hall, carrying him bridal-style. Koushi shrieked and clung to Oikawa’s neck, hardly able to breathe through his laughter at the sight of Kuroo chasing after them. When they reached the bedroom Koushi scrambled to close and lock the door behind them and Oikawa darted to the far side of the room, dropping Koushi on the bed. Kuroo reached the door and pounded his fist against it.  
  
“Save yourself, Tooru,” Koushi screamed. Oikawa shook his head and took one of Koushi’s hands in both of his.  
  
“I won’t leave you,” he said. The pounding grew louder.  
  
“We’ve had a good life, right?” Koushi asked. Oikawa nodded.  
  
“I’d do it all again,” he said.  
  
“So you could be with me?” Koushi asked in a saccharine voice.  
  
“Nah, so I could make Tetsu-chan this mad again,” Oikawa answered. “He’s gonna destroy us.”  
  
That was the moment that the door jamb gave out and Kuroo thundered into the room in a cloud of splinters. He caught sight of Koushi and Oikawa on the bed and his face turned dark.  
  
“You two,” he growled, stalking forward. “On your knees.”  
  
Both Koushi and Oikawa complied without protest, kneeling side-by-side on the bed and looking up at Kuroo with matching contrite expressions. Kuroo snorted at that as he walked around the bed to stand in front of them. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, staring them down.  
  
“Well?” he prompted. “Get to it.” Koushi and Oikawa scrambled forward, Oikawa pulling Kuroo’s shirt off while Koushi set to work on his pants. Kuroo was already hard, straining against the front of his boxers. Koushi mewled at the sight and leaned down to press a kiss to the bulge, mapping out Kuroo’s cock through the fabric. He was soon joined by Oikawa who dipped to nose at Kuroo’s balls. Kuroo pulled his hips back just enough to slide his boxers down before Koushi and Oikawa both descended on him.  
  
There was something heady about the way Koushi had to fight with Oikawa to give their lover a blowjob. His chin kept bumping Oikawa’s, and their tongues kept getting in each other’s way, and Koushi loved ever filthy minute of it. Kuroo groaned and threaded his fingers into their hair as Oikawa nudged Koushi out of the way so he could suckle the head of Kuroo’s cock. Koushi gave a mental shrug and moved down to kiss and nip along the base.  
  
“Koushi,” Kuroo said. Koushi leaned back to look up at Kuroo with the kind of innocent expression he knew drove the other crazy. “Get the lube out of the nightstand and prep Tooru for me,” Kuroo ordered. Koushi scrambled to obey.  
  
By the time he returned to the bed Kuroo had Oikawa gagging and gasping, fucking his mouth at a brutal pace. Koushi didn’t comment, didn’t draw attention to himself as he pulled Oikawa’s briefs down around his knees and coated his fingers with lube. He pressed a finger against Oikawa’s entrance, only pausing long enough for the muscles to relax minutely before he slid inside. Kuroo watched him with dark, lidded eyes.  
  
Koushi was more efficient now than he ever had been with Oikawa. He didn’t draw it out, didn’t drag his fingers along Oikawa’s prostate or tease at something more. He pushed his fingers in one by one and stretched Oikawa open enough for Kuroo to do with as he pleased. When he was finished he gave Oikawa exactly one sensual caress with his fingertips, then pulled out and settled on his knees.  
  
“He’s ready,” he said meekly. Kuroo nodded and pulled his cock from Oikawa’s mouth.  
  
“Good boy, Koushi,” Kuroo said. “Watch.” He climbed up on the bed, sitting with his back to the headboard and Taking Oikawa with him. He turned Oikawa so that his back was pressed against Kuroo’s chest, then lined himself up and lowered Oikawa by the hips. Koushi let out a whimper at the euphoric look on Oikawa’s face. Kuroo’s gaze seared a hole in him as he began to thrust into Oikawa.   
  
Just watching was putting Koushi on edge. Oikawa, ever the exhibitionist, was putting on quite a show as he gasped and clutched at Kuroo’s shoulders. His legs were spread obscenely, giving Koushi a perfect view of where Kuroo was pumping in and out of him. He found himself wondering what it would be like to spread Oikawa open even more, to push in along side Kuroo and make him scream.  
  
“Koushi.” Kuroo’s voice brought Koushi back to reality. He looked up meekly, his cock throbbing at the fire in Kuroo’s eyes. “I want you to finger yourself,” Kuroo said. Koushi swallowed hard and nodded, reaching for the lube.  
  
“How do you want me?” he asked.   
  
“On your back,” Kuroo told him and Koushi complied. He lay with his legs draped over Oikawa’s and reached down to tease at his perineum. When Kuroo growled he plunged a finger into himself, gasping and arching his back at the stretch. He pumped his finger in and out, going for pleasure rather than the stretch. If Kuroo had wanted him prepared, he would have said so. He added another finger, pounding them against his prostate. Tears began to leak from his eyes. “Stop,” Kuroo said, and Koushi stilled. “Go get the box out of the closet.  
  
Koushi rolled out of the bed and moved to their closet, leaning up on his toes to retrieve a large shoebox from the top shelf. He brought it back to the bed and set it next to where Kuroo was still fucking Oikawa. Kuroo took the lid off and flicked though the items inside, finally pulling out a large, black vibrator. He handed it to Koushi and nodded back to where he had been lying before. Koushi paused only long enough to lube up the toy before laying on his back again.  
  
The toy was long and thin, made up of three immobile beads topped by a bulbous head. Koushi whimpered as he worked the tip into himself and flicked on the vibrations. He kept his eyes on Kuroo, only stopping when the toy was fully inside. Kuroo nodded and he turned the vibrator up two more notches before Kuroo nodded again. Koushi arched and pumped the vibrator in and out, jabbing his prostate with it brutally, just the way Kuroo would do it.  
  
“Look at him, Tooru,” Kuroo whispered. Koushi bit back a whine, straining to hear what he was telling their third lover. “Look at how worked up he is. So broken and desperate. Did you do that?”  
  
“N-no,” Oikawa gasped, and Koushi groaned despite himself.      
  
“That’s right,” Kuroo said. “You got him started, but I was the one who got him here, wasn’t I?” Oikawa gasped and Koushi wrenched his eyes open to see what Kuroo was doing to him. He had his teeth sunk into Oikawa’s neck and one hand on his nipple as Oikawa fucked himself forward into Kuroo’s other hand. Koushi sobbed at the sight and had to close his eyes to keep from cumming. “You should help him,” Kuroo said. Koushi listened to the shuffling as Oikawa and Kuroo both moved onto their knees, not really paying attention to their movements.  
  
Until a slick finger pressed at his rim, that is.  
  
Koushi gasped and opened his eyes to see Oikawa bent over him, Kuroo still pounding into him from behind. Oikawa met his eyes and pushed inside, pressing the toy directly against his prostate.   
  
“Keep going,” Kuroo whispered, and Oikawa complied.   
  
Koushi was quickly losing his mind as Oikawa stretched him even with the toy still inside. He wondered if this was punishment for his earlier fantasy as Oikawa added a third finger, scissoring and spreading him apart. He felt the vibrator move suddenly, thens witch off, and he sobbed at the loss even as the head of Oikawa’s cock pressed against him.  
  
“Slowly,” Kuroo ordered. Oikawa pushed in at an agonizing pace, forcing room for himself and splitting Koushi wider than he had ever been stretched. Koushi whined and fisted his hands in the bedsheets, bucking against Oikawa’s hips. He could hear Kuroo saying something and Oikawa answering, but he didn’t have the presence of mind to process it when the vibrator tuned on and started thrusting at a pace opposite to Oikawa’s.   
  
It took less than a minute for Koushi to reach the edge.  
  
“P-please,” he sobbed, not entirely sure the words were understandable. “Please, I n-need- T-tetsu-”   
  
“Go ahead, Koushi,” Kuroo said. He must have sped up his own pace, because suddenly Oikawa was all but slamming into him. The coil in Koushi’s stomach wound tighter and tighter, growing painful until suddenly, it snapped. He came with a scream that might have been one of his lovers’ names, bursts of color crashing across his vision. He listened as Oikawa fell silent, going tense and spilling hot inside him. Kuroo came last with a grunt and a brutal thrust and both he and Oikawa relaxed. Koushi whimpered as the vibrator pushed him into oversensitivity.  
  
“Oh, shit, sorry,” Oikawa babbled, turning it off and easing it out. He pulled out himself after, moving slowly. Koushi sighed and stretched luxuriously.  
  
“We should piss him off more often,” he hummed. Oikawa crawled over to him and flopped down with his head on Koushi’s shoulder and an arm thrown over his waist.  
  
“Tell that to the door,” Oikawa said.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ll pay for it,” Kuroo grumbled. “Now get up, you both need a shower.”  
  
“Don’t wanna,” Oikawa hummed.  
  
“You’re going to have to carry us,” Koushi agreed. Kuroo snorted.  
  
“You’re both impossible,” he muttered.  
  
“You were warned about us,” Koushi answered, running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. “And anyway, it’s your fault for sleeping instead of spending time with us.”  
  
“I thought this was your fault for getting started without me,” Kuroo argued.  
  
“Fault implies that the consequences were undesirable,” Oikawa said. Kuroo paused.  
  
“Why do I get the feeling you two just played me?” he asked.  
  
“’Cause we did,” Oikawa answered.  
  
“Like a fiddle,” Koushi agreed. Kuroo groaned and buried his head in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Come celebrate Ezzydean on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
